


Id: Delectation

by GrimoireJ



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Blow Jobs, Bondage, But Mostly Smut, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Hogtie, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Married Sex, Multi, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M, fluff just kinda came in, frogtie, purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoireJ/pseuds/GrimoireJ
Summary: Robin has been working harder than ever since the war with Plegia. In order to help him relax, his wife Cordelia and friend with benefits Tharja devise a kinky night between the three that Robin will be unable to resist.





	Id: Delectation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second time ever really writing smut, and my first time ever posting it for others to see. I've been thinking about Cordelia and Tharja ever since I had to pick between the two for my latest Awakening run (Cordelia won out), and thought of the idea of a mutually polyamorous relationship. And so, this story was born. Initially started as something I typed on my phone and ported to my computer, so there might be some kind of odd formatting issues.
> 
> Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.

“THUNK”

The resounding smack of a wax seal signified the completion of the letter. Robin sighed and put it into the ever-growing pile on his right, then reached to the left and grabbed another. His eyes darted across the curviest writing before letting out a sigh.

“Another day of peace...” The Grandmaster muttered.

That wasn’t to say Robin was unhappy with the current state of the realm. After the war with Plegia, peace could not have come soon enough. It was just that peace meant keeping the peace, and keeping the peace meant keeping as many people satisfied as possible. And that meant piles of paperwork.

Robin sat back in his chair and let out a sigh. “Maybe I should take a break like Cordelia wanted... I did promise her and Tharja.”

After taking one last look at the pile to his left, then stole a look out the window to find the sun setting, Robin took the papers and quickly locked them in his safe, both physically and magically. It wasn’t long before he was taking off towards home.

***

Robin opened the front doors to his quaint little manor. “Hello? Cordelia? Tharja?”

Like many other Shepherds, Robin has gotten married after the war. Cordelia had happily accepted his proposal, and the two had lived happily... albeit both burdened by their newfound duties. And as for Tharja, the dark mage has elected to stay in Ylisse for the time being, citing awkward family moments that would inevitably ensue if they found out she had betrayed the Plegian army. 

As he stepped forward, a sudden pair of arms fell over his shoulders, and a thin body suddenly weighed down his back. “Welcome home, my dear.” A hushed, sultry voice whispered.

Tharja let out a small chuckle before releasing Robin. “Hello dear.” He smiled at the dark mage. “I hope I didn’t disturb you.”

“Oh, I knew you were coming since you came within the immediate perimeter.” Tharja smirked with a slight hint of pride. “My hex worked perfectly.” 

“Well, I’m glad to hear.” Robin then glanced around, wondering where the familiar red was in his manor. “Is Cordelia home?”

“She’s... taking a small break.” Tharja replied before grasping her friend’s hand. “You must be tired from a long day of... whatever you do. Maybe you should rest.”

The Grandmaster raises an eyebrow. “Cordelia, did you master an illusion hex while I was out?” He grinned.

“I’m serious.” Tharja grumbled.

“Sorry, you just sounded very much like Cordie there, Tharja.” Robin laughed at his friend’s blush.

Rolling her eyes, Tharja turned around. “Just go lie down. Or else I’ll put a sleeping hex on you.”

Sensing her irritation, the blond just sighed. “I’ll be frank, I’m not in the mood to argue right now. I’ll go to bed early, dear.” If he had turned around just a second later, he would have missed the sinister smile cross Tharja’s face.

“You do that, my love. I just need to finish brewing a potion.” With a wave, Robin was dismissed.

Robin rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he headed upstairs towards the master bedroom. In his tiredness, he also missed the figure lying on his mattress, had it not been for the small “Mmrff!”

“Huh? Who’s…” Robin’s eyes widened when he looked at his bed.

On top of the royal blue duvet was Cordelia. The red-haired pegasus knight lay on her stomach clad in nothing but a pair of scarlet stockings. That, of course, did not count for the ropes wrapped around various parts of her body, hogtying the blushing woman tightly. A ballgag was strapped into her mouth and buckled underneath her long red hair, and Robin could already spot a patch of drool.

Robin had let Tharja move into the small manor that was bestowed to him upon being named Grandmaster of Ylisse. Part of it was out of gratitude for her service and her teachings, while another part of it had been out of... less than admirable reasons.

While he loved Cordelia with all his heart, he could not deny that he loved Tharja equally as much. Despite their rough start, she taught him about dark magic, took care of him, and eventually confided with him her personal feelings. Robin respected Tharja as a friend, both platonically and romantically.

Much to his surprise, Cordelia and Tharja got along swimmingly. He suspected it had something to do with how they would practice magic together. Cordelia was especially excited about learning the dark arts, and her quick understanding actually impressed Tharja. The two then expanded beyond that, into clothes to books, to Robin. 

It soon became clear that Cordelia and Tharja loved Robin, Robin loved them both, and Tharja and Cordelia had a thing for each other. And so an amicable open relationship was born. 

“Hnnff… wmmlcmm hmmmf...:” Cordelia moaned happily, fluttering her eyelids.

Robin immediately walked up to his wife. “Cordelia? Are you okay? Who… it was Tharja who did this, wasn’t it?”

“But of course~” 

Robin whirled around to find Tharja suddenly leaning against the frame in the doorway, a smile on her face. “For the record, this was her idea.”

The Grandmaster looked between the two women, between Tharja’s coy smile and Cordelia’s nods, he quickly began to understand the picture.

“Hnnf! Hnnf!”

“Oh! Right, give me a second…” Robin quickly removed Cordelia’s ballgag. “You okay?”

“Pah! Yes, thank you…” Cordelia smiled before speaking again. “Robin, Tharja and I just had a little conversation about your work habits the other day.”

Robin grimaced. “Right, and I didn’t come home the day I promised I would…” He admitted.

“So _now_ you remember it.” Tharja remarked dryly. She sauntered up behind Robin and threw her arms around him again. “We haven’t been together for a long time… I hope you realize how much that means…”

“Sorry girls, I-”

“No excuses!” Cordelia interrupted. “Now that you’re back home, you need to make up for lost time.”

At those familiar words, Robin smiled knowingly. “You know what? She’s absolutely right. I need to make time for my wife and my partner sometimes… Shall we make up?”

“Absolutely.” Tharja grinned, letting go of Robin to take sit next to Cordelia. “So, how will you do it? We won’t let you out of our sights for some time now that you’re home.”

“I think you already know the answer.”

And with that, it began. From underneath the bed, Robin grabbed a small chest containing several bedroom supplies. Removing a coil of rope and another ballgag, he turned his attention to Tharja and grabbed her hand. 

He started by removing her cape, tossing it carelessly onto the rug underneath their bed. This was followed by the careful undoing of her golden jewelry, with the bands around her wrist and the decorative loincloth landing near Tharja’s discarded cape. With the lack of anything covering Tharja’s womanhood, it became clear to all that she wore no panties. Not even bothering to remove her heels, Robin grabbed Tharja’s arms and pulled them behind her back.

Wordlessly, he began to tie up the naughty dark mage, with ropes around all the same areas as Cordelia. With her arms behind her back, Tharja’s breasts pushed outwards. 

“Comfy?” Robin asked as he playfully squeezed her bosom.

“She’s not tight enough.” Cordelia remarked slyly.

Tharja huffed. “You’re lucky my arms are bound.” She grumbled.

Shaking his head, Robin grabbed one of Tharja’s legs and began to wrap rope around her thigh and calf, locking it into a squatting position. He soon followed up with the opposite leg, and soon the dark mage was forced to squat like a frog. Not that it meant much to her; she was soon going to be face-first in the covers anyways.

But Robin wasn’t done. He finished by putting Tharja’s ample chest into a breast harness to further emphasize her breasts, and further restrict her arm movements. She gave a few tugs to arrive at the inevitable conclusion that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I see staring at boring letters all day hasn’t diminished your skills.” Tharja remarked in satisfaction, moaning softly at the massage Robin was giving to her breasts.

“Naturally.” Robin said, then picked up the ballgag and pushed it between Tharja’s teeth in between moans. “Now then, since you left Cordelia like this for Gods know how long, she’s getting attention first.” He told Tharja as he buckled the gag underneath her smooth silky hair.

“Fnn.” Tharja grumbled, but was content to let herself relax while Robin and Cordelia had their fun.

Cordelia smiled, ever-patiently waiting for Robin to finish. “I’m ready when you are, dear.”

“Glad to hear it.” Robin smiled as he got off the bed.

After removing his belt buckle and letting his pants fall to the floor, Robin’s Levin Sword was brandished right in front of Cordelia’s awaiting mouth. Starting with a kiss, Cordelia lightly pecked the tip of his cock, running her lips over it before she took the front into her mouth.

“Hmmff… glk! Gmmfk!” Cordelia moaned while her tongue lusciously lavished her husband’s cock. “Hmm-HMM!” The redheaded knight gasped when Robin suddenly rammed himself fully inside her mouth. “GLMLK! HMMLKG! GMLK! GMLK!”

Wrapping her hair around his hand, Robin let out a long, loving moan. “Ooh… Cordy, you’re amazing… oh! Fuck!” He continued to invade Cordelia’s mouth by jerking his hips forward periodically, slamming his balls against her chin. “Sorry, I’m really worked up after today!”

As much as Cordelia wished she could say that all was fine, the only words she spoke was “ULLGMGK! FMMLK!” 

“Cordy, I-” Robin didn’t finish that sentence before unloading himself into Cordelia’s mouth. His wife dutifully sucked in every last drop, adding one a few extra motions against Robin’s weakened grip to make sure his member was spick and span. Soon, he pulled out to let himself breath.

Between pants, Cordelia spoke first. “That was quite the show, Robin…” She smiled with a bit of semen dripping down her chin. “I wasn’t expecting you to go all in at first!”

“Gods, you have no idea how much I wanted to just bend you over and fuck you…” Robin moaned. It was only now he realized just how hot he felt, and began to remove his gloves and his coat. 

Soon, he was more nude than either of his female companions, and his Levin Sword was recharged. “Hah… well then…” he looked between Cordelia and Tharja, who looked back at him expectantly. “I got an idea. Tharja, since you were left out last time, I think it’s only fair you get a round in with the two of us.”

“Ymmy, thrd whmml!” Tharja rolled her eyes, but the dark patch in her crotch said otherwise.

Cordelia had a glint in her eye. “If this is what I think it is, then I have no objections!”

With a laugh, Robin untied Cordelia’s legs, freeing her from the hogtie. He quickly bound her legs in the same frog-like position as Tharja, and helped her find a comfortable spot lying on her back against the pillows. After replacing Cordelia’s ballgag, Robin did the opposite for Tharja.

“Couldn’t have used my panties and a scarf, couldn’t you?” She asked.

“I thought you liked being, and I quote, ‘Fucked like a Plegian dancing pig.’ Something I thought required a ballgag.” Robin smirked.

“Yeah, yeah. Just show me Cordelia’s vagina already.” 

“As you wish~” 

Robin positioned Tharja so that she was face-first into the bedspread while her mesh-clad ass stuck out proudly into the air. The blonde squeezed Tharja’s ass cheeks happily, enjoying the smooth yet scratchy feeling of the mesh material against his palms. After enjoying the feeling of her rump, Robin inserted four fingers, his two middle and index fingers, between the cracks. With the materials straining against them, Robin tore the material in two, exposing Tharja’s bare skin to the warm air.

“Oooh… naughty. I should make you pay for-ooh! Ahh!” Robin didn’t even let her finish before pressing his lips to her puckered ass, kissing and squeezing Tharja’s rump. The dark mage took that as her cue to begin licking and prodding Cordelia’s pussy, resulting in a happy muffled moan from the pegasus knight.

With Tharja’’s ass given it’s due, Robin sat up from admiring it and held out his weapon. “Here’s how it’s done!” Was his only warning before sticking the meaty rod into Tharja’s ass.

“Huuuunnnnh…” Tharja gasped as her mouth formed a perfect circle around Cordelia’s pussy.

“Hrrrggh!” Cordelia’s back arched up from pleasure. The ropes did a good job of stopping her from kicking her legs out. “Ghmmmfff!” The pleasure was only amped when Tharja’s lips forcibly pressed forwards when Robin began to thrust his length into the dark mage’s hole. This was far from the first time they had done this, and Robin had an easy time inserting the entire member into Tharja.

Gripping her hips with the occasional slap, Robin grunted and leaned into Tharja, pushing her mouth even further into Cordelia’s womanhood. “Ha… nngh…” With the blowjob having come not too long ago, it took awhile to build up some pressure. Eventually, he did.

“Ghhh… Tharja’s, I’m going to-” Robin could barely finish before shooting his load up Tharja’s lower passages. Cum dripped from her ass while he removed himself and gave one last slap to the rear.

Cordelia wasn’t far behind him. “HMMMMMMMM!” Her own cum squirted into Tharja’s mouth, which had dutifully pleasured Cordelia raw. 

Robin pulled Tharja slightly back to let her breath. “So… how was that?” He asked while still trying to catch his breath. Glancing at Cordelia, he crawled over on her knees to remove her ballgag.

“Tharja was wonderful, as always.” The redhead said with drool dripping down her chin.

“You must have had something pent-up to rip my outfit.” Tharja said as she roled onto her back. “Thankfully, I can just hex it back together.”

“What can I say? Nobility can be tiring.” Robin smiled. “We haven’t done this in forever. I guess I had to make up for lost time?”

“While I certainly enjoy the feeling, don’t feel like you have to please me, dear.” Cordelia tried to move into a kneeling position. Robin reached over to assist. “Your commitment, your devotion… it’s all I need. The sex is just a bonus.”

“Gee, I’m just a bonus? Thanks, Cordelia.” Tharja glowered before smirking at the two. “I kid. As much as I want you, Robin, I’d rather not have to deal with constant nagging from Chrom or Frederick about giving you up for important business. I’ll just do my own thing and take you when I need some time together.”

Robin stared at his wife and friend. “I… I understand. I just want to make you two happy. I love both of you, with all of my heart. If I don’t do that, then-”

“You’ll feel like you’ve failed as a husband?” Cordelia butted in. She shuffled on her knees closer to Robin intently. “Robin, I’ve had those exact same thoughts myself. In truth, that played a part in my agreement to our first session, before I truly enjoyed being tied up. I just wanted to please you. And Tharja, once she became a permanent fixture here.” She took a deep breath. “I think we all need to realize that we need to be mutually supportive of each other.” 

“I don’t want to fuck because I feel I need to make you happy. I want to fuck because I want to be with you.” Tharja continued her friend’s speech. “It only works if we’re all willing to give and receive. Just giving isn’t fun.”

Robin couldn’t help but smile at the two ladies’ blunt approach to this subject. “Heh, you’re right. I remember why I wanted to spend my life with you two. I love you both, and I always want to support you. Just know that if you need me for anything, just ask. And I’ll remember to do the same.”

“Thank you, Robin.” Cordelia flashed a wonderful smile at her husband. “And you two, Tharja.”

The dark mage couldn’t help but blush and glance away. “...You’re welcome.” 

“Now then, with all that romantic stuff out of the way…” Cordelia’s smile soon turned into a lust-filled expression. “I need a cock inside of me.”

“And somebody needs their dick cleaned.” Tharja smirked.

With a grin, Robin got between them and put his hands around their shoulders, each hand gripping one of their tits. “And I’ll be happy to provide!”

Their night together went on for hours. Tharja sloppily sucked Robin’s cock, Robin bent Cordelia over the bed to fuck her used pussy raw, Cordelia and Tharja kissed passionately while Robin fingered both their pussies, Cordelia ate Tharja out, and Robin fucked Tharja as she was on his lap, among other positions.

“Gods girls, you’re so… nngh!” For their finale, the girls sucked off Robin as he lay on the bed while Tharja worked his shaft with her mouth, and Cordelia suckled his balls like a baby suckling its mother’s breast. 

“You expected less?” Cordelia briefly stopped to tease her husband.

“Hrrffgh!” Tharja couldn’t respond with Robin’s hand on her head, pushing her lips to his shaft.

“Of course not!” Robin gasped. With how much he had worked for the night, he didn’t long to come close to finishing early. Wanting to hold onto this feeling as long as possible he tried his best to stave off the burning desire for release. A task he was valiantly failing at.

Cordelia let go once again. “I’d get ready, Tharja~!”

“Ymmfm.”

Robin gave her an annoyed look. “Who said you could st-ahhhhhhh~!” That was the breaking point. With his attention diverted, Robin’s dam burst. Much like earlier, Tharja’s mouth was filled with a sticky white fluid that dripped out as he removed her head from his crotch.

“Tasty~” She said while he sat up.

“You two certainly have a way with your mouths.” Robin sighed. Looking at the two, he decided now was as good of a time as ever to untie them. “How are you feeling? Did the ropes rub too much.”

Cordelia shook her head.“I’ll be sore, but nothing major.” 

“It’ll take more than that to harm me.” Tharja said simply. 

With the two unbound, the trio of lovers simply rested on their bed. Robin sat in the middle while Cordelia and Tharja snuggled up to their man happily.

“Are we up for this tomorrow night, girls?”

“Of course, dear.” 

“How about breakfast?

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely open to constructive criticism. I would like to do more, though that depends on interest and personal motivation. Hope you liked it regardless.


End file.
